the_return_of_the_living_deadfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy
"OH SHIT! LOOK AT THAT!" -Freddy Freddy is one of several protagonists in The Return Of The Living Dead and was played by Thom Matthews. Freddy became a minor antagonist later on in the movie. History Not Much of Freddy's life is mentioned in the first film. So far he is an employee in the Medical Supply Warehouse and is tutored by Frank the manager of the warehouse and is Tina's boyfriend. While showing off, Frank taps on Tarman's barrel and the gas poisons both Frank and Freddy for a few hours only to regain consciousness and find that Tarman has disappeared from his tank. Frank and Freddy become severly ill as the movie progress after Frank's carelessness, and eventually Freddy succumbs to the trioxin poisoning '''and becomes a zombie and tries to attack Tina and eat her brains, but is unsuccessful because the rest of the group heard Tina's screaming and came only to find that Freddy has turned into a zombie like '''Scuz '''fearfully pointed out earlier and is trying to attack Tina. The group put distance between Freddy and Tina after '''Erine '''slows down Freddy with acid to his face and barricade the '''chapel '''to keep Freddy away from Tina. After '''Burt is unsuccessfull with trying to use a police car to pick up the rest of the group he instead travels to the Medical Supply Warehouse with Casey, Chuck, and Spider and picks up the phone only to find that the police have already heard about the problem, but don't know what their up against which is what Burt was trying to tell them, but it was too late because Trash somehow got a large amount of zombies in an organized horide and just got past the police barricade which Burt showed the others. He then called the number on the barrel and told the President '''about the incident. The President then ordered an '''artillery shell to be fired at the area that Burt was calling from and the Morturary as well. Meanwhile Freddy managed to break through the attic door, opened it, and called Tina's name with a gentle tone, but was interrupted when the artillery shell arrived and decimated the whole area, permanantly destroying all zombies including Freddy and killing the survivors. Trivia The back of Freddy's shirt says "Fuck You" in lobster writing. Freddy tries several times to convince Tina to let him ear her brain. Though he was almost successfull in doing so because Tina tried to break free of Erine's grip while up in the attic due to Freddy telling Tina that she made him hurt himself and because she feels bad for him, she tries to reach the attic door to get to Freddy, but is stopped and held back by Erine who hesitates to kill her with his gun and leave her as a distraction for Freddy so Erine can make his escape. Freddy forces the attic door open at the last minute and because the scene changes to Burt hearing a loud whsitling sound which is the artillery shell arriving to it's destination to neutralize the theat, it is unclear if Freddy got ahold of Tina and is eating her brain, ate both Erine and Tina's brains, or if Erine killed Tina and commited suicide so he couldn't watch Freddy eat Tina's brain and possibly go after Ernie as well. But it is possible that Freddy was too late as the shell came in fast and Freddy would not have enough time to even get ahold of Tina. Freddy never vomits. In fact Frank only vomits in the movie because of being poisoned by the trioxin, but so far Freddy does not vomit. Freddy behaves like a zombie while Frank does not. Instead Frank cremates himself in the incinerator, and it is implied it is because he is afraid of hurting his wife, as evidenced by removing and kissing his wedding ring before destroying himself. Freddy is the only zombie (regarding Frank) who does not bite anyone. Freddy strangely felt the effects of the corrosive acid chemically burning his face. Frank also screamed while entering the incinerator. Zombies could be sensitive to heat.